Loud Inn
My forty-seventh fanfiction. (It starts at nighttime where the siblings are getting ready for bed, Lincoln, in his PJs, finishes brushing his teeth and head downstairs to watch TV, he hops on the couch) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) There's nothing like brushing your teeth and watching TV before going to bed. (The girls, in their PJs, all finish their time in the bathroom and head downstairs to watch TV with their brother) LINCOLN: Hey, girls. - Lincoln greeted LUNA: Hey, dude. - Luna said (As they all watch TV, they hear buzzing noises) LOLA: (annoyed) Lincoln, stop! - Lola said, mad LINCOLN: That's not me, Lola. - Lincoln said - I think it might me coming from the attic. LUAN: (touches her nose) Ooh, call dibs on not going to the attic! - Luan claims (Everyone does the same, but Lincoln is the last to react) LINCOLN: (angered) Uggh! Why's it always have to be me?! - Lincoln laments LORI: Now you have to go to the basement. - Lori claims LANA: (feeling bad for Lincoln) I'll go with him. - Lana said (The two head towards the attic, Lincoln pulls the rope, opening the attic, a loud creak was heard, scaring Lana into holding on Lincoln, he turns on a flashlight) LINCOLN: C'mon, let's see what this is and then go to bed. - Lincoln said (He walks around, while Lana is on his back, he shines the flashlight to a termites nest, the reason for all the buzzing) LANA: A termites nest! - Lana said - So, that's causing the buzzing! LORI: (in the hallway) What you find? - Lori ask LINCOLN: It's a termites nest! - Lincoln revealed LENI: When did we have termites? - Leni ask (Everyone then glares at Lisa, thinking she done this) LISA: I didn't do this, my studies of entomology have nothing to do with this. - Lisa claims, innocent RITA: Kids, bedtime! - Rita called (Everyone went to their respective rooms and they went to sleep; However, they left the attic door open, and thousands of termites begin chewing through the wood and walls of the house) THE NEXT MORNING (Lincoln is sleeping in his bed and wakes up, he got out of the bed and he suddenly falls into the kitchen) LINCOLN: What the?! - Lincoln ask, shocked (Lincoln see's the kitchen with giant holes and wood sticking out of the walls) LINCOLN: What happen to our house?! - Lincoln ask, shocked LUNA: (off-screen and screaming) Lincoln, get in here! - Luna called (Lincoln run upstairs to Luna and Luan's room to find the older sisters in there, looking at the damages) LORI: They're literally holes everywhere! - Lori said, terrified - I woke up and fell into a hole that leads to the living room! LINCOLN: Me too! - Lincoln said LOLA: (off-screen) AH! Lincoln, get in here! - Lola yells (They run to Lana and Lola's room to find the younger sisters in there) LANA: How did this happened? - Lana ask (They all think for a moment, they all gotten something) SIBLINGS: The termites! - they said (The siblings hear creaking and the siblings all crashes through the floor; Outside, the family is looking at their house, horrified, the door fall off its hinges) RITA: How did this happen?! - Rita ask - I want answers! EXTERMINATOR: I can tell you, (holding the termites nest) this termites nest was in your attic. It break free and termites infested your home. - an exterminator explained - You guys need to go somewhere for a couple of days, while your home is being renovated. LYNN SR: Where we can go? - Lynn Sr ask LINCOLN: We can stay at a hotel. - Lincoln suggested LYNN: That's perfect! - Lynn said, happy LYNN SR: Okay, so it's settled, we're staying at a hotel. - Lynn Sr said - Find any clothes and pack your suitcases. (At a hotel called "Puga Inn", the siblings park in the parking lot and they got out, as they got out and grab their bags) LUCY: This hotel looks pretty cool. - Lucy said nicely LYNN SR: That exterminator said we have to stay here til they get rid of those termites. - Lynn Sr informed - You guys get the bags, while your Mom and I check us in. (Rita and Lynn Sr walk at the counter to a waitress named "Karla") KARLA: Hello, welcome to Puga Inn, what we can do for you? - Karla ask RITA: We need to check in to a hotel room with our kids. - Rita informed KARLA: Okay, how many children? - Karla ask (Rita points to their children outside, they're struggling to get their luggage off of Vanzilla, Karla see's this and was confused) KARLA: (typing) Okay, I put you in a luxury room due to having too many children. - Karla said LYNN SR: (sighs) Thank you. - Lynn Sr said - Kids, come on! (They went to an elevator, the kids run to two elevators, Lincoln, Leni, Lana, Lisa, and Luan went to the first one and Lori, Luna, Lola, Lily, Lucy, and Lynn went to the second one and they head to the seventh floor; They open their hotel room and it's very large with a sofa, a kitchen, a room for their parents, and a bathroom) LINCOLN: This. Room. Is. AWESOME! - Lincoln said, excited LORI: This is literally the best hotel room I've ever seen. - Lori said, ecstatic RITA: Now, children, I don't want you to get us kicked out, unlike last time. - Rita claims - And if you do, you'll be grounded. LUNA: We promise, Mom and Dad. - Luna said LYNN SR: We're gonna rest in our room. - Lynn Sr said (They head towards their room to rest, leaving the kids alone) LORI: So, what you wanna do, you guys? - Lori ask LYNN: Race you guys to the pool! - Lynn said, excited SIBLINGS: YEAH! - the siblings said, joy TEN MINUTES LATER (The kids all leave the hotel room in their swimsuits and head to the elevator, they went down to the first floor and they find an indoor pool, there's only a few people) LUAN: Whoa, there's hardly any people here. - Luan said LANA: Whoever last in the pool will feed my turtle! - Lana said (Lana jumps in, as well with Lynn, Luna, Lincoln, Lily, and Lisa. Lucy and Lily are floating in the water, Luan, Lori, Leni, and Lola are lounging on the chairs) LANA: Hey, Lincoln, can I hop on your back while you swim? - Lana ask LINCOLN: Of course, hop on. - Lincoln accepted (Lana hops on Lincoln's back, he swims, Lynn is swimming) LYNN: Who wants to chicken fight?! - Lynn ask LINCOLN: Oh, I do! - Lincoln said (Lincoln then rise up on someone's shoulders and it's Leni) LENI: No worries, Linky, I'll be your partner. - Leni said nicely (Lynn then rise up on someone's shoulders and it's Luan) LUAN: Made that two. - Luan said (As both teams are ready, they chicken fight, Luan loses her grip) LYNN: Hold my legs, Luan! - Lynn commanded LINCOLN: Yes, we're gonna win! - Lincoln said, excited - Don't let go, Leni! LENI: Let go? Okay! - Leni said LINCOLN: No, don't! - Lincoln said (Leni let go of Lincoln as both fall off the water, Lynn raises her hands in victory, Luan raises her left hand, but they fall in the water as well) LYNN: Hah, you lose! - Lynn gloated (Lincoln roll his eyes in anger as he got out of the pool and shivers because the water was cold, Leni hands him a towel to dry himself off) LINCOLN: Thanks, Leni. - Lincoln thanked (In a cafe, the family is eating lunch there, most are full form eating, while others are still eating) LUNA: This food is really tasty. - Luna said, relaxed - Some of the best I've ever tasted. LOLA: It was really good. - Lola said, relieved (Lana burps, much to Lola's disgust, she runs and vomits off-screen) LATER THAT NIGHT (Rita and Lynn Sr are already sleeping in their room, the kids, in their PJs, are in the living room) LORI: Okay, it's time to go to sleep. - Lori informed - Now, how are we gonna do this? (Lincoln removes the cushions off the couch, revealing a sofa bed) LENI: There's a bed under here? - Leni ask LOLA: It's a sofa bed. - Lola chastises - Leni, you is such a mor- (Luna shuts Lola up for her comment, Lincoln got in the sofa bed, Leni, Lori, and Lily gotten on the sofa bed with him, Luan, Lynn, and Luna all sleep on the floor, the twins decide to sleep on one of the chairs, Lisa and Lucy sleep on the floor also, they all went to sleep) THE NEXT DAY (The siblings are eating breakfast at a cafe, they finish eating and head back to their room to watch TV on a flat-screen) LUAN: The quality to this TV is awesome! - Luan said, pleased LORI: You gotta hand it to you, Lincoln, coming here was a great success. - Lori said, kind (Everyone agrees to that, as they pat and/or rub Lincoln's head) LINCOLN: Thanks, guys. - Lincoln thanked (They continue to watch TV; Back at the pool, the siblings are having fun with each other) LINCOLN: (floating in the water) Ah, this is nice. - Lincoln said, relaxed - There's nothing like swimming with your siblings. LUNA: (next to him) You said it, little brother. - Luna agreed (Lisa is reading her checklist, she accidentally bump her chemicals in the water, the pool water fizzled up and it evaporated, making Lisa nervous and flees, Lynn Sr and Rita, in their swimsuits, were walking to the pool, Lisa run past them) LISA: Don't use the pool! - Lisa said, nervous (In their hotel room, the kids are there, bored, some are glaring at Lisa) LUAN: Thanks a lot, Lisa. - Luan scolded - Now we can't go swimming til tomorrow. LOLA: Way to screw up, Lisa. - Lola berated LISA: Sorry, gosh! - Lisa said - Science needs to be solved at anytime! (Lincoln turns on the TV and begin watching it, everyone watches it too) LINCOLN: This TV is amazing. - Lincoln said (A montage shows the family having fun at the hotel) ONE WEEK LATER (Everyone is packing their suitcases because they about to leave) LYNN: Man, I can't believe we have to leave this wonderful hotel. - Lynn laments LORI: But we had a blast with each other. - Lori claims (Everyone agrees and head to the front lobby) KARLA: Did you guys had a great stay? - Karla ask LINCOLN: We had fun. - Lincoln said, pleased (Everyone heads to Vanzilla and drive back home, the house it's now fixed up, like brand new) LORI: Whoa, it's fixed up. - Lori said LOLA: Yep. - Lola said RITA: C'mon, let's go inside. - Rita claims (They walk to the front door and try the doorknob, only to break off) EVERYONE: Dang it. - everyone laments THE END Category:Episodes